Un encas pour la route?
by Raiatea1
Summary: Rosalie et Bella se retrouvent enfermées dans les oubliettes d'un château abandonné...
1. Chapter 1

**Pairing:** Rosalie/Bella

**Résumé: **Rosalie et Bella se retrouvent enfermées dans les oubliettes d'un château délabré.

**NA:** Il n'y a aucun changement au niveau du fond de l'histoire. Edward sort avec Bella tandis que Rosalie et Emmett, Alice et Jasper ainsi qu'Esme et Carlisle sont mariés. A part Bella, ce sont tous des vampires. C'est une POV de Bella...

Cela reste toutefois une AU. De plus, pour ceux qui n'aime le shoujo-ai ou le yuri..., passez votre chemin!!!

"........": paroles

_italique_: actions dans le passé

* * *

**POV Bella**

Je claquais des dents. L'humidité ambiante ainsi que le vent glacial qui s'engouffrait par les multiples canaux n'arrangeaient pas ma situation. Mes vêtements, légèrement trempés, ne présageaient rien de bon. Je suis toujours une humaine. Attraper la crève est franchement un de plus grands inconvénient de mon statut.

Je jette un regard furtif sur mon côté droit, légèrement en avant. La prunelle de ses yeux luisaient d'un ambre clair, presque comme du miel sauvage fraîchement récolté. Unique preuve de sa présence. Une présence qui me glace et me réchauffe à la fois le sang. Je ne sais comment l'expliquer. Mais, même si elle ne me porte pas dans son coeur, savoir qu'elle est là me rassure. Au moins, dans mon malheur, je ne suis pas seule.

Par elle, je veux parler bien sur de Rosalie. Dès le départ, elle a clairement affiché qu'elle ne m'appréciait pas. En fait, Edward m'a expliqué qu'en d'autres circonstances, peut-être que nous serions devenues amies. _"Ce n'est pas qu'elle ne t'aime pas. Je suis certain du contraire mais... Elle ne comprend pas ton choix.", m'avait expliqué Edward en déposant un tendre baiser sur mon front. "Rose ne comprend pas pourquoi tu préfères l'immortalité froide et maudite à la vie qui t'es donnée, éphémère mais bénite."_ Je soupire doucement en me rappelant ses paroles. En clair, elle ne comprenait pas que c'est la seule solution pour Edward et moi d'être heureux...

Mais, c'est par la bouche d'Esme, leur 'mère', que je compris la véritable raison. Rosalie a été changée par nécessité (elle était au bord de la mort lorsqu'ils l'ont découverte), mais aussi parce qu'ils cherchaient une compagne pour Edward. _"Rose", avait expliqué Esme le regard triste et perdu dans ses souvenirs, "nous sera toujours reconnaissante de lui avoir permis de vivre. Mais, nous savons tous deux qu'elle aurait voulu avoir des enfants avant d'être changée... Une époque terrible pour tout t'avouer!"_

Je jette à nouveau un regard discret vers Rosalie. Elle ne semble pas avoir bougé d'un pouce. Pareille à une statue de pierre. Une magnifique statue de pierre. La beauté incarnée si vous voulez mon avis personnel. Elle sait éveiller les désirs les plus profonds chez l'Homme. A moins que ce ne soit inconscient? Esme m'a dit qu'elle était déjà très belle du temps où elle était humaine. _"Devenir vampire n'a fait que renforcer son charme exceptionnellement naturel", avait déclaré fièrement Esme. "Physiquement, la seule chose qui ait changé, c'est la couleur de ses yeux. Le bleu électrique de ses yeux ont laissé place au vert ambré que tu connais... Cette couleur nous permet de voir dans les ténèbres auxquels nous appartenons...". Esme m'a une fois murmurer contre l'oreille, me faisant sursauter de surprise mais aussi me laissant dans une profonde confusion "N'est - ce pas magnifique de plonger son regard dans le miel de ses yeux alors que les ténèbres nous entoure?"_ Je peux maintenant répondre en toute confiance... Oui. Les yeux d'un prédateur fixant sa proie certes. Mais aussi les yeux reflétant autant d'émotions interdits. Celui de la chasse bien entendu vient en premier. Mais aussi, et ce qui me surprend venant de sa part, un désir brut. De quoi? Cela reste un véritable mystère. Un mystère que je n'avais jusque là pas le temps d'explorer...

Une petite brise. Je frissonne et me retiens d'éternuer. Une seconde... Un regard presque implorant vers elle. J'aurais tellement voulu qu'elle me prenne dans ses bras. Juste un tout petit peu... Est - ce trop lui demander?... Oui. De toute façon, que pourrais-je attendre d'un vampire? Je sais de source sure que leur corps sont aussi froids que la mort elle-même. Lorsque mon cher Edward me prend dans ses bras, la froideur de son torse me faisait trembler d'appréhension, traversant sans ménagement la chaleur réconfortante de mes vêtements les plus épais. Je n'aimais pas cette sensation. Heureusement, Edward ne le sait pas. Il ne peut pénétrer mes pensées. Cela lui aurait brisé le coeur... davantage s'il s'apercevoir que je préférais les regards de Rosalie aux siennes. Je ne sais pas mais les yeux de la vampire blonde me fascinaient davantage que ceux, pourtant de la même couleur, de mon petit-ami. Presque une invitation à la tentation, au péché...

Je secoue la tête vivement dans l'espoir de chasser les pensées obscures qui commençaient à m'envahir. J'essaie de récupérer le peu de chaleur qu'il me reste. Repliant mes jambes, je les entoure de mes bras frêles et pose le menton sur mes genoux. Puis, mon menton fait place à mon front alors que j'expire mon souffle chaud vers l'intérieur de mon tricot... C'est alors qu'un vent, plus glacial que les autres, plus mesquin que les autres, se glisse jusqu'à moi. Tout mon corps répondit à cette brusque baisse de température. Je ressers l'étau de mes jambes, dans un geste de désespoir.

C'est alors que je l'entends un soupir d'exaspération, puis un bruit. Léger. Presque inaudible, pareil à une caresse... Je faillis sursauter de frayeur en sentant la main douce de la sulfureuse vampire se poser sur mon avant-bras. Mais, dès que je m'aperçut qu'elle était le propriétaire de cette main, mon corps se détend de lui-même. J'avoue que j'étais impressionnée de l'effet qu'elle avait sur moi, là où Edward n'arrive pas sans que je ne me force. Plus que la voir, je la devine s'asseoir près de moi. D'une voix suave, propre à son personnage, elle marmonne entre les dents:

"Ne te méprends pas sur mes intentions"

Je m'humecte les lèvres tandis que Rosalie me rapproche doucement contre elle. Curieusement, contrairement à Edward, son corps m'envoyait des vagues de chaleur. Je pousse un soupir de bien-être, me rapprochant de moi-même d'elle. Oubliant notre situation, je l'enlace et me mets à la renifler à la base du cou. Cette odeur... si particulière. Je ne crois pas l'avoir déjà senti quelque part. Mais, tout compte fait, cela ressemble à de la fleur de lys, mélangé à du bois de chêne... Cela ne lui ressemble pas. Pourtant, du certaine façon, cela me révèle une partie de sa personnalité que je ne connaissais pas jusqu'à maintenant. Une partie fragile qu'elle essaie de préserver du mieux qu'elle peut... Je crois que je ne m'en lasserai jamais! Je la sens se figer avant de se relaxer en poussant un léger soupir. Lentement, le nez toujours coller à son cou, j'approche mes lèvre de son oreille pour lui murmurer doucement:

"Merci... Rose"

Son bras autour de mon épaule se resserre légèrement, montrant qu'elle acceptait mes remerciements. Une occasion rare. Il fallait que je profite de sa bonne humeur. Avec beaucoup de délicatesse, je lui demande:

"Rose?... Comment se fait - il que ton corps soit chaud alors que tu es un vampire?"

"Mon pouvoir...", souffle t-elle comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence.

Bien que je ne l'exprimais pas, j'étais complètement déboussolée par cette révélation. Aussi, comme devinant mon trouble, Rosalie prit la peine de m'expliquer de quoi il retournait réellement;

"C'est un pouvoir que j'utilise TRES rarement. Je peux contrôler le feu, et donc ma température corporelle. Je peux allumer ou éteindre un brasier, faire entrer en éruption un volcan..."

Rien qu'au ton qu'elle avait,je suis certaine que Rosalie détestait son pouvoir. J'allais lui demander la raison lorsqu'elle ajouta, de façon si douce que je l'entendis à peine malgré notre proximité;

"Le feu est le pire ennemi d'un vampire. Son contact seul peut nous réduire en cendre. Pourtant, moi, j'y survis. N'est - ce pas anormal?"

Je me rapproche davantage d'elle. De cette chaleur qu'elle offrait, je ne voulais perdre une miette. Ni son odeur... Cette odeur qui lui est propre, que j'ai appris à aimer en une fraction de seconde.

"Euh... Bella?... Qu'est - ce que tu fais?", fait soudain sa voix, nerveuse

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire doucement. Sourire caché dans le creux de son cou alors que je lui murmurais légèrement:

"Tu déteste peut-être ton pouvoir, mais pour moi, il me sauve la vie... Je n'ai pas l'intention d'en perdre une miette de chaleur"

Elle se fige quelque peu sous l'effet de mon souffle si proche d'elle. En voyant cette réaction, j'étais intérieurement transportée de joie. Poussée par un désir profond, je colle mes lèvres sur la peau de son cou offert. J'eu immédiatement l'effet escompté: Rosalie poussa un petit cri de surprise ainsi qu'un léger sursaut au contact de mes lèvres gelées. Je ris silencieusement tandis que Rosalie maugrée:

"Tais toi! J'ai du mal à croire que TOI, t'aimes ça lorsque t'es avec Eddie! C'est pire que l'électricité ce truc!"

"Tu veux que je continue?", ne pouvais - je m'empêcher de la taquiner, m'humectant à la fois les lèvres.

Sans attendre sa répondre, je pose à nouveau mes lèvres dans le creux de son cou, tandis que ma main droite s'était posée sur son ventre plat. Je l'entends gémir légèrement, m'encourageant inconsciemment. 'Oh Rose!...', songeais je avec délice. ' Si tu savais...'

Me laissant envahir par mon propre instinct, j'entrepends de l'embrasser le long du cou, à la recherche de sa jugulaire. Elle ne me repousse pas, au contraire...Comme animée par ce même désir, elle me laisse libre accès à son cou. Je souris contre sa peau avant de lui mordiller doucement la jugulaire...

Rosalie émet un râle de plaisir, m'excitant davantage. N'en pouvant plus, je me saisis de sa chevelure dorée et la tire vers moi. Un petit cri de douleur sors de sa bouche, qui se tut rapidement dans un baiser passionné. Un baiser que la vampire me répond avec la même passion. N'interrompant pas notre échange buccale, je me débrouille pour m'agenouiller, puis d'enjamber Rosalie. Désormais, à califourchon au-dessus d'elle, j'allais cette impression de pouvoir sur elle...

Ses mains, quant à elles, n'étaient pas restée tranquilles. Toutes deux me caressaient sensuellement les flans. Je soupirais dans ce baiser alors que le manque d'air commençait à se faire sentir... pour moi... Nous nous séparons et plongeant nos regards l'un dans l'autre. Bizarrement, ses yeux d'ambre avaient pris une couleur plus sombre. Je souris doucement, constatant avec soulagement que les siens exprimaient la même émotion que les miens: le désir pur, la soif de s'en emparer... tout de suite!

Un sourire espiègle se dessine son visage tandis que se rapprochant de mes lèvres offertes, elle murmure:

"Alors, t'as envie d'un en-cas? Je ne savais pas que les Hum..."

Je la fis taire dans un baiser aussi passionné que le premier. Baiser qu'elle répondit immédiatement. Ses mains se firent plus fermes, me rapprochant d'elle. Quant aux miennes, elles exploraient avec plaisir son torse parfait, offert à celles-ci. Je pouvais sentir la fermeté de ses seins, ses mamelons durcis contre le fin tissu de son haut. A l'idée de pouvoir enfin les toucher, je m'en lèche les babines d'avance!

Cependant, notre petite aventure s'arrête aussi brutalement qu'elle a commencé lorsque des voix désespérées s'élèvent dans les profondeurs de la terre. Celles d'Emmett et d'Edward. Je soupire de frustration. J'allais m'asseoir à nouveau près d'elle, lorsque Rosalie me saisit le menton pour m'embrasser. Cette fois, ce fut un baiser tendre et langoureux. Un de ceux qu'on se rappelle toute sa vie... Et tandis que nos jules se rapprochent dangereusement de notre petit nid, Rosalie murmure contre mes lèvres:

"Une autre fois... On terminera ce qu'on a commencé..."

"Avec plaisir", lui répondais - je le sourire aux lèvres, alors que je me laissais à nouveau blottir par sa chaleur...

* * *

J'espère que vous avez appréciez cette petite escapade... Ce 'one-shot' m'a, en tous les cas, fait très plaisir. Je suis ravie de vous l'avoir fait partager. N'hésitez pas y laisser vos commentaires: vos critiques comme vos appréciations!

Merci pour tout! Bye!


	2. Chapter 2

_AN: il s'agit d'une traduction personnelle de la pétition qui circule en ce moment sur certaines fictions anglosaxonnes. Je vous demande la lire attentivement car il s'agit de l'avenir de plusieurs fictions qui sont en jeu. Je vous remercie_

Depuis le 4 juin, les Adminsitrateurs du site ont décidé de supprimer les fictions contenant des scènes à caractère sexuel ou d'une violence extrême. Je ne sais pas en ce qui vous concerne mais je pense personnellement que c'est stupide. Il existe des fictions magnifiques sur le site qui en contiennent un ou deux (voir trois) mais dont le scénario est tellement bien ficelé qu'on en oublie ce détail…

On ne peut pas/ doit pas supprimer une fiction de plus de 100 000 mots juste pour une scène explicite de 1000 mots tout au plus ! C'est la raison pour laquelle je vous demande à tous de lire cette pétition (jusqu'à la fin si possible), de la signer et de la reposter dans l'une de vos fictions. J'espère que si l'on fait assez de « boucan », tout reviendra à la normale. Merci…

Chère équipe qui modère notre site,

Plusieurs auteurs, ainsi que moi-même avons écrit et posté sur votre site depuis quelques années (pour certains) maintenant. Pour nombreux d'entre nous, cela nous a permis a prendre confiance en nos talents d'écrivains amateurs. Toutefois, nous avons appris que certaines histoires, que nous avons appris à aimer au fil de notre lecture, risquent d'être supprimé sans que leurs auteurs aient une chance de les rectifier.

Pour certains, cela signifie la perte définitive d'une histoire. Bien que je n'ai rien fait qui puisse aller à l'encontre de vos termes d'utilisation du site, plusieurs auteurs ne pourront jamais revenir sur leur fiction perdue sous sa forme originelle. En cela, je pense que cela mérite d'une « procédure de justice ». En effet, même si nous ne pouvons pas réclamer la possession d'un personnage (de série, de film, de livre, de comédie musicale…), ces histoires SONT et RESTENT LES NOTRES. Les détruire est tout simplement inexcusable.

Il est beaucoup plus facile d'ajouter une nouvelle catégorie « MA » (mature-adult) à l'échelle, d'ajouter des filtres parentaux ou même un simple avertissement pour membre libre qui lit les fictions présentes sur le site. Cette procédurei permettrait alors de supprimer les commentaires haineux (ou de les rendre illisible) ou restreindre ce genre d'histoires aux seuls membres ayant atteint la majorité. Alors, je me permets de vous poser la question suivante : POURQUOI UNE TELLE CHOSE N'A PAS ETE MISE EN PLACE DEPUIS TOUT CE TEMPS ?

Si vous êtes inquiets à propos d'une fraude lors de l'enregistrement, alors mettez en place une renonciation de responsabilité appropriée à la situation. Vous serez ainsi à l'abri puisque vous avez prévenu et que ce sont LES PARENTS qui ne surveillent pas leurs enfants… Si cela est pour une raison personnelle, alors s'il vous plait, mettez les auteurs au courant et donnez leur une chance de supprimer l'histoire que vous trouvez offensante. Nous ne sommes pas des animaux et savons rester civils lorsque la situation est prise en main comme des adultes.

Bien que je ne sache pas si cette lettre trouvera des oreilles pour écouter ou des yeux pour lire, peut-être qu'elle ne restera que le fantôme d'une action essayant de prévenir toute catastrophe, je vous prie de comprendre la situation dans laquelle vous vous mettez en faisant cela. Vous risquez de perdre un GRAND nombre d'auteurs et par la même occasion vos bénéfices du fait de l'insuffisance de lecteurs qui s'en suivra.

A tous ceux qui sont d'accord avec ceci, merci de bien vouloir signer et l'envoyer au serveur principal. Peut-être que nous serons entendu…

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Harry1817

EarthDragonJd

Antonia23

Santanababy

Raiatea1


End file.
